Happy Holidays
by umbreonblue
Summary: Two cute couples bump into each other. Fluff! Happy Holidays everyone!


It was a cold snowy night. The streets filled with the lights and sounds of Christmas.

Hoshitani and Otori were walking among the crowd, side-by-side, as they headed towards the huge Christmas tree in the park.

Among the many couples and families, Hoshitani could only blush slightly as his hand brushed Otori's as they walked.

They both wore brown coats, along with color coated scarves. When they arrived at the huge evergreen tree full of decorations and lights, the star on top shining brightly, Hoshitani stared in awe for a bit.

As he did this, Otori took the opportunity to hold his lover's hand, Hoshitani barely noticing it. Otori smiles as he sees the red ribbon wrapped around Hoshitani's wrist, a sign that his love is requited.

Then, Otori smiled fondly at Hoshitani, seeing the look on his face as he looked at the tree, the lights illuminating his face as his eyes sparkled.

Feeling a hand squeezing his, Hoshitani blushes, his face turning a bit red, slowly turning his face to look at his Senpai. Seeing Otori smile like that, his face beautifully illuminated by the Christmas lights, Hoshitani couldn't help but feel lucky to have him.

However, just as they were about to go home for the evening, they bump into Saotome and Futaba, dressed in coats and scarves. "Ah…"

It was a coincidence, but nonetheless…

"Um… would you like to get some hot cocoa with us?" Hoshitani asks.

Futaba answers, "Sure! We can even have cookies, ne?" He asks, turning to Saotome, who sighs.

"I suppose," Saotome answers as Futaba cheers.

* * *

They all went to a small stand serving hot cocoa and cookies. As they ate and drank, they talked a bit about their holiday plans.

"Ne, how far have you gone with Otori-kun?" Futaba asks Yuuta-kun.

"Eh? Um…." Hoshitani trails off as he blushes.

Futaba smiles, "Not far, huh?" Hoshitani could only shake his head.

"Well, you might as well take advantage of the season then. It's the time for romance and love after all," Futaba says as he finishes his hot cocoa.

Hoshitani could only nod, finishing his cocoa.

As the two talked, another conversation was happening.

Saotome asks, "Did you plant any mistletoe?"

Otori smiles knowingly, "And I have a kotatsu ready at home."

Saotome smiles in understanding, "Me too."

They smile at each other secretly so as to not alert their lovers.

When it was time to go, they said their farewells and best wishes for the holidays.

Saotome and Futaba left first, then Hoshitani and Otori for home.

* * *

In Otori's apartment…

Hoshitani and Otori just got changed into comfortable clothes. Then, Otori smiles, pointing up, "You're under the mistletoe."

Hoshitani looks up, and he is indeed under it. Which means…

Blushing, Hoshitani could only wait there as Otori came toward him, before planting a kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes, Hoshitani gave into the kiss, letting it become even deeper.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Saotome and Futaba's apartment…

Saotome just caught Futaba under his 'planted' mistletoe, kissing him slowly and sweetly, Futaba a blushing and panting mess when they break to breathe. They're wearing more comfortable clothes, the kotatsu heating up.

Futaba went to the kotatsu and into the warmth, resting his head on the cool surface of the table. Saotome hugs him from behind, cuddling him and breathing in his scent. "Ricchan~" Futaba moans as he smiles, quickly falling asleep in Saotome's arms.

"Goodnight, Taiga," Saotome smiles as he fell asleep too.

* * *

Back in Otori's apartment…

Hoshitani was slowly falling asleep in the kotatsu's warmth, Otori holding him from behind, snuggling with him. Holding Otori's hand, Hoshitani mumbles as he falls asleep, "Itsuki~ Love you…"

Otori smiles, "Love you too, Yuuta. Goodnight." Otori kisses the hand intertwined with his, a red ribbon tied around the wrist, his claim on his love before sleep took him.

* * *

Omake:

For some reason or another, Hoshitani was dress like Otori. He wore the vest, jacket, and even his red ribbon.

When Otori saw this, he was a bit startled at first, but then laughed, Hoshitani blushing in embarrassment all the while, franticly trying to explain himself.

Once Otori stops himself from laughing anymore, he pulled his cute lover into a kiss, "I'm glad you chose me." That only gets Hoshitani to blush a deeper red though before shyly kissing him again.

As for Saotome and Futaba…

Well, Saotome decided to put Futaba in a dress. Futaba blushes as he gets called "cute" by Ricchan. That only instigates Saotome to kiss him though. Over and over again.

* * *

Omake 2:

A phone call from Haruto to Uozumi.

" _Hello?"_

" _Yo, Uozumi! Happy Holidays!"_

" _Haru… it's not the Holidays yet. Why are you calling me?"_

" _I just wanted to wish you a Happy Holidays~. And to say, "I love you."_

Uozumi hangs up. Phone beeps… Then another call.

" _Uozumi~!_

" _Haru….you bastard! Don't joke!"_

" _I'm not joking… I really do love you, Asaki."_

"… _. Haru…I… love you too, you bastard."_

" _I'll come back soon. Wait for me."_

" _Un…you better, Haruto."_

The call has ended.


End file.
